More than meets the eye
by MimiJ
Summary: Angel and the gand are out on their usual rounds- killing in LA, when they see a new girl with a difference
1. Boo

"Well- that was... fun..." panted Gunn, holding his steak up high in the empty, bitter alleyway; which was crawling with   
vampires just a few minutes ago. Gunn then reaslised how stupid he looked:- he slowly brought the steak down from  
the height of his head, and folded his arms feeling stupid. br  
Angel de-vampified (lol) and ran his fingers through his hairbr  
"C'mon let's go and find Fred and Cordy- they can't be far," said Angel, hiding his shock- those vampires had been strong,  
unusually strong... Angel ignored it,and swept down the alley, throwing his steak to Wesley, who only just caught it.br   
"A-angel," stammered Wesley, taking off his glasses and wiping them clean. Angel turned around to look at Wesley, who   
had an unusually stong stammer ""I think I'm going to head back to the hotel- look up... find out, more about strength...  
vampires," Angel raised an eyebrowbr  
"Sure," he said waving his arms slightly and sweeping down the street. Gunn jumped slightly and followed Angelbr  
"You reckon Fred's ok now then," asked Gunn to Angel, having to run slightly to keep up with Angel's fast pace.   
Angel didn't say anything in reply for a whilebr  
"She'll be fine," he said shortly, not letting anything on. Gunn put his hands into his pockets, unsure of what to say   
in reply, and followed Angel obedietnly.brBr  
  
  
Cordy and Fred stood huddled in an alleyway, half hidden by dustbins. Fred looked unusally happy and homely among this pile  
of rubbish, but Cordeillia, looked disgustedbr  
"Come on Angel!!" moaned Cordeilla, stamping her feet slightly "Why are you always there when I never want you and Never   
there when I want you!" she squealed. Fred blinked her big brown eyes at Cordy confusedly "that came out ireally/i   
wrong," said Cordeillia grimly. Fred's face broke out into her normal cheery smilebr  
"Y'know," she said, looking around happily "My home... you know, in the other dimension and all... was just like this...  
well, kind of anyway- if i close ma eyes and breathe in- I could just imagine being there," she said, smiling. br  
Cordy looked digustedBr  
"Oh lucky you," she said sarcastically, and went back to peering out from behind the dustbins for Angel "And oh no, Angel  
conveinetly iforgets/i to give us weapons- so if we get attacked- by oh, I dunno, Vampires or big ugly monsters..."  
grumbled Cordeilia. Fred gasped as she spun around and interruped Cordeillia by sayingbr  
"Like that one?" Cordeillia spun around, and her whole body jumped with terror as she saw what was standing behind her and   
Fred. It was absolutely huge- Cordeillia wasn't sure whether she had ever seen anything quite as big and well... scary.   
It was as ugly as hell- slightly cockroach like, but exceptionally large, vampire teeth, and a stretched, brown leathery   
skin. Fred and Cordeilla screamed dramatically at the top of their lungs as it lunged forward makinga vastly unpleasant   
squirm of a roar.   
br Cordeillia ran out from down the alley, not stopping to think about Fred; Cordy turned around to grab Fred and Run for  
their lives  
"FRED!" yelled Cordy as she saw she hadn't moved an inch, and was shaknig with utmost terror. The being looked extremely  
chuffed with itself, and clicked unpleasantly. Cordeillia braced herself to lunge forward and grab her but suddenly  
"Hey Bozo," said a strange voice. 'Angel?' thought Cordeilla; she peered out and she jumped with surprise. She blinked again  
to be sure she wasn't hallucenating- but she opened her eyes again and there the person stood, looking unafraid and extremely  
strong.br  
It was a girl- not a woman- a girl- couldn't have been a moment older than fourteen at the most- she was wearing a   
school uniform, and was looking overly fed up. There was a wooden box in her way, and she looked at it and sighed. Everyone   
had stopped with confusion; even the being which was trying to eat Fred just a moment before. She violently kicked it and it  
shattered immediately and got out of her waybr  
"I do hate it when things get in my way- you know, boxes, monsters!" she said quite humourously and looked to fredbr  
"Duck," she said to her quite blutnly. Fred didn't stop to think and knelt down; Cordy's eyes widened as she produced a   
knife from inside her sweater, and threw it. Cordy gasped, for a moment she thought she was throwing it at fred, but less  
than a second after she quite casually threw it in between the 'monsters' eyes. Cordy stumbled forward and grabbed Freds   
hand and dragged her over to behind another pile of old wooden crates. The monster howled and launched forward to the girl;  
she didn't let it even touch her- she kicked ithe monster hard, and grabbed from behind her (tucked into her belt) a steak,  
and as it fell to the ground with her kick, she steaked into his heart, he howled- and dissapeared one moment later.brBrBr  
  
  
OKay, I am not the greatest writer in the world but this is just my little fanfic- there is way more to come- and Please want  
to read the next chapter =) In case it's not all ready there- Angel ect is all disclaimer to whoever they are owned by and blah.  
lol. Anyway- this may not be perfect as I have only just started watching Angel- but pllease R'n'R (read and Review) because I   
neeeeeeed opiniouns (please dont yell at me tho- i'm only 13 and not the worlds greatest @ english- lol) Thaaanx =) 


	2. Starr

Angel and Gunn crept down the street, absolute silence filling the air. An all too familiaur squeal suddenly pierced through the air. Angel's whole body shook with Terror  
"Cordy!" exclaimed Gunn urgently and clenched the steak he was holding,harder. Angel didn't stop to even think- he started running as fast as he could down the street   
towards the scream- there was no way anything could possibly hurt Cordy... Angel slid into the alley, his mind buzzing with adrenalin- Gunn came panting after him, dizzy   
with running. Angel leapt forward, ready to hurt anything and anyone that could have possibly have laid a hand on poor Co... THUD  
Angel and Gunn watched the monster fall to the floor with a trembling crash, and then evaporate into the hollow night of LA. Fred was shivering over in the Corner and Cordy   
was looking unusually terrified, and shocked but at the same time slightly amazed. Angel didn't think about anything else and ran forward to see if Cordy was OK. Gunn   
stayed rooted to the spot- he had spotted someone else standing like a shadow in the alleyway. Gunn stayed staring at it, un sure of who it was.   
"Who's there?" Gunn shouted over Angel and Cordy's rather one sided conversation (Angel saying repetidively "How did you do it? A slayer would have trouble doing, i mean,  
killing something like that.") Angel stopped talking to Cordy and they all glanced over to where Gunn was staring. The figure stayed rooted to the spot but you could see the   
person in the corner, shuffling their feet. "I said Who's there? We're armed!" yelled Gunn extremely loudly and fiercely.  
"Sheesh- chill out!" said the person. Angel and Gunn exchanged looks- it was a girls voice it had to be. They stepped forward into the light and Gunn's mouth dropped slightly.   
"Y-Y-You're a y....young girl," stumbled Gunn. The Girl gave Gunn a very patronising look and smiled forcedly  
"Oh really, I never noticed," she said very sarcastically and rolled her eyes. She was roughly 13 years old- she had long sandy blonde hair and big dark brown eyes- she was  
fairly pretty, and she was wearing a rather scruffy school uniform- a blazer, a kilt and a shirt, all of which was rather messily clothed onto her. She picked up a school bag   
and flung it over her shoulder, and stuffed the steak she was holding into it and began to walk out the alley. Angel leapt up, and protectively blocked her way- she could have   
been the one who had tried to attack....  
"ANGEL!" squealed Cordy, and tugged at his hand. Angel rather sheepishly withered, "She was the one who saved us- not me, she was. Me and Fred." Angel felt slightly   
foolish- so he looked down at the young girl who was staring up at him with a scowl on her face.  
"Excuse me, but I have other big nasty things to kill and I am sure that there are other fools wanting to waste my time elsewhere and I need to be home by eight thirty,   
so if u wouldn't mind getting out of my way before the end of the world happens ... again." and She smiled at him. Angel was amazed about how intimidated he could feel by   
a girl so small and young. Angel wanted to say something in return so he stood there racking his brain for something witty and intimidated. The girl flapped her arms and   
hissed "Oh for Goodness Sake!" And she shoved Angel backwards. Angel stood there unprepared to move, but he felt himself be lifted from his feet and placed to the side.   
Everyone was staring at the girl with utter amazement.   
"How did...?" exclaimed Angel to the girl stopping her in her tracks. The girl stopped rather stroppily and looked at Angel with utmost contempt  
"Look- vampy- I know alot more about you than you kow about me- I am the Slayer, well almost or as good as. You know things which kills big nasty things- no, I know there   
are other slayers but I'm kind of substitute which kills things to stop even more ends of the world or opening in dimensions to innocent people and all that rubbish. You are   
Angelice right? Vampy thing which is on the other side and this is you and your..." And she shot a patronising look at Cordeillia, Gunn and Cordy "well... scooby gang."   
Everyone was open mouthed at her. She rolled her eyes  
"Look, erm..." said Cordy jumping to her feet.  
"Starr," she replied smiling.   
"Erm, starr- we have this hotel thing, and well, we are kind of next best thing to slayer scooby gang and stuff, so how about you come back and drop your 'rounds' for a night?"  
she asked smiling. Starr shrugged  
"What the hell!" she exclaimed and shrugged, and smiled at Angel perhaps a little too smugly, and followed Cordeillia out of teh Alleyway. 


End file.
